guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tease
In conjunction with something like Distortion, this would be fun to watch, especially one-on-one. :P -Gares 09:58, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Better yet, add in Return or Recall and screw over someone's day. --8765 13:51, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::That could work, but if you use something like Clumsiness or Blinding Flash then you would get a chance to run away and you wouldn't have to have Assassin as secondary Gimmethegepgun 19:19, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I'm surprised nobody's thought of this yet, but this could help to stop touch rangers by slowing down their touches, if only for a second or two each. They're already in touch range (if targeting you), and usually aren't attacking. Which leads me to wonder if this stacks with Diversion...Arshay Duskbrow 00:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Could be great against GvG monks who only brought +enchant swords and no wands! -Flypaper Is it me or is that a Kaldorei dancing in lingere? -- Gordon Ecker 20:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I agree with Gordon. Appropriate reference made. --Zinger314 22:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Heh, I'm rly tempted to one day change the description to "This skill ends if someone hits on you." (Not a fifty five 15:29, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) To me this feels like it's better at stopping touchers than the "Can't Touch This!" skill. *shrug* I don't like it actually. it should prolly be changed to "hits in melee" cause all you'd do is whip out a wand O.O (Not a fifty five 19:07, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Distortion Combined with the fact of the new loading bar for skills, and the fact that some people sometimes just dont read what you use, especially in the midst of battle Assassinman 23:30, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::What gives with the stupid WoW comment about stripping NE's? :/ Finrod 02:46, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Because ArenaNet apparently has a sense of humor, Finrod. --Zinger314 15:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I see no connection between ArenaNet and the Trivia section on some articles on guildwiki. That section was probably edited by someone who does not work for ANet, Zinger. ::::::True, but guildwiki doesn't choose the artwork for skills now do they? (Ocelot never 06:34, 10 October 2006 (CDT)) Something else too, this could really be devastating against monks. Of course they'll probably remove it quickly, but if this triggers before the removal, their hex removal skill will be disabled for a while too. But obviously we don't know if that's the case. Arshay Duskbrow 15:49, 29 September 2006 (CDT) I meant that the reference to WoW indicates that ArenaNet has a sense of humor, Mr. Anonymous. And yes, I was the one who made that edit. --Zinger314 17:03, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Cant wait to see when people get tease placed on them and then desperately try to hit the caster. Such fun ^_^ Specialy with a shadowstep skill such as Shadow of Haste Touch them just as it expires then watch them chase across the map after you. ~ Zero rogue x 23:14, 3 October 2006 (CDT) I can't believe all this Death's Charge/Death's Retreat BS on a mesmer. Shadow/Walk Distortion for the win! I changed the notes. --Silk Weaker 00:32, 26 November 2006 (CST) :I am buying NightFall just to use this skill in RA/AB/ect. --67.172.10.82 22:30, 5 December 2006 (CST) Does using Blackout after Tease increase blackout's disabling duration? :You use blackout, the target doesn't. So no, the two do not interact. -- Xeon 03:40, 6 January 2007 (CST) scrap that, read the description wrong. -- Xeon 03:41, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Depends, but probably not. If a skill's current time left to recharge is longer than blackout's disable, nothing happens to that skill. If the time left to recharge is shorter, then that time is reset to blackout's disable time. --Fyren 03:54, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Umm fyren huh? Anyway i just noticed in the tease description Skills used by target touched foe. Blackout will not activate the skill, it will just cause it to recharge, so no, tease wont extend the duration of the blackout on the target foe. -- Xeon 04:01, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::I assumed he meant using blackout while something was already recharging. --Fyren 06:53, 6 January 2007 (CST) Perhaps the original intention of this spell was to put the target into a situation where if they did not have hex removal, they would either A)Have to endure the extended recharge on skills or B)Have to attack the mesmer even if the target was hexed with skills like clumsiness.--RedFeather 10:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I've always considered the build of the boss that possesses the elite would give some idea of how it's supposed to be used. See Makdeh the Aggravating. Makdeh and you are both on the right track, but losing 5 energy is trivial to a caster compared to increased recharge, not to mention Clumsiness wears off after one hit. --Ufelder 10:26, 8 January 2007 (CST) Attribute Am I the only one thinking this should be in Domination instead? It doesn't fit the Inspiration line at all. --Theeth (talk) 12:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I dunno, I think a stripper is pretty inspiring ^.^ (Not a fifty five 18:34, 1 October 2006 (CDT)) I disagree about the strippers. If anything this should be illusion.-Onlyashadow 09:54, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It's a powered up version of Diversion. But anyhow, it's Inspiration now and I doubt Anet will ever change it. --Theeth (talk) 17:19, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::They generally categorise the skills based on their concept and effect rather than its similarities with other skills in different attribute lines. IMO, you're not dominating someone just because you can distract their skills for a period of time, and its not illusive because teasing someone can damage them emotionally, which is what this skill implies. Think of bullies, they arent domineering, you just have to see around them, and not through them. (Terra Xin 09:50, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) This isn't that effective on monks actually, unless you score it on something like MoR. I mean making RoF take not even 2 seconds longer to recharge? Weak. It's more effective on mesmers and necros who suffer from spells bearing much longer recharges. Just my 2 cents, even if they are negative. Diversion is still a much better choice for monk disruption. Kamahl 17:30, 4 October 2006 (CDT) The reason Tease isn't in Illusion is because of Mantra of Persistence. --Zinger314 23:05, 13 October 2006 (CDT) This seems like an interesting skill to use in PvP, if you can avoid attacks. Seems a few Mesmer skills like to get into the fray, like Signet of Midnight. DancingZombies 18:06, 23 October 2006 (CDT) PvE TBH I'm much more worried about seeing this in PvE situations. If ANet creates a group of six monster mesmers and I have to wand them ALL to find out which sucker put Tease on me I am going to be very cheesed off. Kessel 10:03, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :Lol, well if that's the case, then Anet has done their job :P (Terra Xin 05:21, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) I guess pacifism would combo pretty well with this ^^ make a nice cover too--Blade 11:22, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Lol yeah rly, I can just see it now, tease imps >.< (Not a fifty five 13:34, 10 October 2006 (CDT)) Talk:Tease What happens if the caster dies? the hexed foe cant hit him anymore.. :The same thing that happens for Life Siphon, Life Transfer, Parasitic Bond, Insidious Parasite and Spirit of Failure. Considering those all end once they are out of maintainment range or when you die, this might too. Tease needs a buff. Perhaps change it to a skill, rather than a hex. Increase the cd a bit. Essentially, it should not be able to be removed (for X duration) unless you hit the tease user. --8765 01:03, 17 February 2007 (CST) RE: Trivia. Copyright infringement would be a concern if the skill was meant to be a WoW Night Elf. GrammarNazi 14:38, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Not really. You can't copyright the idea of "elf". Making a claim like that would only happen if Blizzard shot all their lawyers and replaced them with pot-plants. :P. It's just another in-joke. 172.143.33.145 14:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Needs a buff This skill might seem impressive at first, "Whoah, 100% longer at high attibutes!" but 100% longer hardly damages most builds, especialy not if the hex has both: A) A Touch range, very annoying and dangerous to do, and B) A build in self remover, which synergizes with the touch range as well as Frenzy and Healing Signet synergize. I reccomend that effect should either be doubeled, or removed from Touch range. Zulu Inuoe -Signed incorrectly :Still too weak. It should be a touch skill, not a hex. --8765 14:46, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I think the Spell needs to be reworked completely. Since it is in Inspiration Magic, making it effect Spells only and Energy related would be nice(i.e. on Inspiration 15, Spells require 100% more Energy to activate) But i guess that would be to overpowered, even with the Touch range - ends if the foe hits you requirements. *I would say, make it target foe. Then it'd be more versatile without be ridiculously overpowered, especially if they switched it to fast casting (so we wouldn't, say, have tease necros) Overall, not powerful enough to warrant an elite spot, imo. Gogo ANET! Buff! Rhia Aryx 05:06, 7 August 2007 (CDT) WoW Refrence Is this really needed? Its pretty pointless to say that it could be a Night Elf... Female Eles Striptease too... It doesn't look that much like an elf anyway :stfu... just cuz we play GW and we are "supposed to hate WoW" doesn't mean you can get all pissed about the trivia. Stop denying the fact that its an elf. if i were to rate on a 1-10 how much it looked like a WoW elf... i would rate it an 8.7 tbh. And wtf eles strptease too? who gives a shit thats not the point. The point is that It's and elf from WoW, who commonly stripTEASE and the name of the skill is TEASE. By you saying ele's striptease too it thus reveals that you are just bitter towards Anet for being a "traitor" because you feel inclined from your GW roots to hate WoW and everything about it. Stop being a tool. -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 07:54, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Seriously? It makes him a tool for not thinking it is a WoW night elf? This trivia is unnecessary, it isn't a common thought, and it isn't common knowledge that night elves in wow strip. If anything the character in icon is just a hot chick teasing you...and that fits the skill.Akatookey 00:04, 14 September 2007 (CDT) CM fun I saw a guy running around with this, Shadow Walk, and Dash. He would Walk to you, use Tease, then Dash out. Kinda annoying. Agree. It would be nice if it didn't have the "ends if foe hits you" thing. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:09, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :I think it should be a skill rather than a Hex Spell. Zulu Inuoe 15:03, 20 August 2007 (CDT) VERY fun to use Its an awsome skill to jsut have some fun with wars and sins who arent attackign you. In an HA group, switch this skill in just before you leave and let the wars and sins have it! I love the results, sins who used their whole bar and cant use them again for about 20 seconds! of course, it need s a cover hex. Dean Harper 18:08, 15 September 2007 (CDT)